


Meld

by Mike_H



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Summary: Promptselected byTuli-chan.
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Meld

**Author's Note:**

> **[Prompt](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/161293863101/imagine-your-otp-have-different-soulmate-charms)** selected by **[Tuli-chan.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja)**

Hers is a body that was designed to fit his.

Izuna knows this, knows it every time he presses against her, mouths meeting as easily as two rivers flowing toward the same ocean.

The red of her hair is velvet-smooth within his grip, flowing through his fingers like sand through a clenched fist. She shifts upon his lap. He shifts inside her.

Their mouths find each other over and over again. Kushina always tastes like something sweet and forbidden. Tastes like _wrong_ and so much _right._

They kiss because they can't get enough of each other. They kiss so they wouldn't have to open their eyes.

This, Izuna knows, is the sweetest, greatest, most painful love of all.

When Kushina opens her eyes, she will see him in shades of gray.

He will see her in technicolor.

So he buries himself within her — arms curled tight around her waist, against the skin of her back where the ink on his arm lies hidden — and chants her name over and over, pretending he can forget the name on his wrist that isn't anything like her own.


End file.
